


Lizzie the Hot Mess

by dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Lizzie stumbles into Red's room at 2 am looking for answers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie the Hot Mess

“2:15 am. Who the hell wants me at 2:15 am?” Red thought as he covered himself in a robe and went to answer the banging door. “Who doesn’t want me at 2:15 am would probably be a better question. I really should step up my security team.”

He opened the door and a dishevelled Liz fell into his room.

“Lizzie! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked helping her to steady herself onto her feet.

“Shut up Reddington! I need a drink.” 

“OK....coffee it is.” He set his coffee machine to boil while Liz ignored him and raided the misnomer that was the mini bar. She had come to realise that Red’s hotel rooms would have more amenities and luxury than the average six figure earner’s home. “Or not.”

“Stop it. Stop it right now!”

“Stop what?”

“Judging me. I can have a drink if I want to. I am a grown, woman. Of legal age-“

“Yes you are. I’ll order some room service. Let’s line that stomach of yours.”

As he did, she wandered around the room looking at the hotel art that filled the walls while drinking from the liquor bottle she had absconded from Red’s bar. Once her meal was ordered he sat on the couch across from where she stood and observed.

“Don’t look at me like that Red.”

“Like what?”

“I know what you’re thinking, Poor Lizzie, what a hot mess! Her and her Daddy Issues bringing her to my door at 2 in the morning drunk and disorderly. What an inebriated boozehound!”

“I had no idea my vocabulary was so diverse.”

“Well I’m allowed to let my hair down once in a while! My husband was a spy for god knows what, my life is a huge mystery to everyone...including myself and it is all YOUR FAULT!”

“Lizzie, listen-“

NO! You listen! I was happy before you came into my life. I had a husband, a house, a dog and I was going to build a family. And then you swoop in, in your fancy fedora and your...your three piece suits and now it’s gone! All of it is gone.” She paused to take a breath and a filling swig of whisky.

“Lizzie, it’s not-“

“You took it from me!” she threw the bottle up against the wall and it shattered to the floor. Red stayed composed, not even flinching when glass poured down onto the plush carpet. Silence fell and Liz could do nothing more but slump to the ground. “Why?” she whispered.

“Lizzie, sweetheart,” he crouched down to her level and attempted to take her hand but she snatched it away. “You are a part of a much bigger picture, a piece to a puzzle if you will. You have something very valuable that a lot of dangerous people want...Including myself. It’s been with you for years without you even knowing anything about it, and keeping it a secret from you is in fact keeping you alive.” She raised her head and her bloodshot eyes blinked into his face.

“Why are you telling me this now?” she asked.

“Because I know that you won’t remember a thing in the morning.”

“I won’t?” she asked, “You must be losing your touch Red...you gave that information up way too easily.” She stood up on the spot perfectly steady, her face was now wiped of the tears she had cried. He stood back, surprised at the change in her. “You’re not the only one who can lie around here Red. Tell me everything.”


End file.
